


Fancafe

by Exponentially_me



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exponentially_me/pseuds/Exponentially_me
Summary: Felix created a fancafe account. He didn't regret it one bit.





	Fancafe

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad but then I got my Ao3 account.

Felix's finger hovered over the blue 'done' button on his phone screen.  _Should I? Should I not?_  He bit his lip anxiously, having a near mental breakdown over whether he should do it or not. It being going undercover and joining their fan cafe. He heard that some of his hyungs already had some and he wanted to join in on the fun. Felix debated again whether or not he should do it.

**_Knock Knock_ **

Felix's eyes darted up at the opening door and he rushed to put away his phone, pressing the little blue button by accident.  _Fuck. I'll deal with that later._  "Lix? We're all gonna eat, you coming?" Chan asked with his usual wide smile, and eyes that always seemed to be tired. "Yeah. I'll be out in a bit." Felix spoke, smiling at Chan's amused expression. "Why did you seemed so rushed? Are you talking to a girl?" Chan teased, obviously trying to make Felix seem more at ease. "Of course not Hyung." Felix chuckled lightly and stood up, stretching his arms above his head with a grin. "Let's go." Felix and Chan made their way to the small living room of the dorm, joining the others.  _Oh well. I can deal with this problem later._  Felix looked at his phone with a shrug and put it in his hoodie pocket. Food was more important than something he could just delete later.

Then, later came and Felix had honestly forgotten about the whole ordeal until he opened his phone later, only to be greeted with a bunch of 'Hello~'s and 'Welcome~'s. He doesn't remember entering a chat, but apparently he did and everyone was chatting on it. Felix debated on leaving the chat or not, but then he saw pictures of Changbin from the recent fan meet with the caption 'His uwu exploded.' and though he had no idea what it meant, Changbin looked cute so he just had to comment on them. 'Oh my god. That's precious.' He typed without thinking much about it. He was then bombed with other comments about how they agreed and that he must be Changbin biased since his name was 'BinnieBinnie<3'. (He kinda regrets that, but oh well.)

He ended up talking to his new friends for almost the entirety of the night before he realized it was nearly 2 AM and Chan was giving him the stare by the hallway. "Um. Hi Channie Hyung.." "Lix, it's almost 2 in the morning, we have to be up by 5. Go to bed." Within a second, Felix was off the floor and rushing into his shared room with Jisung and Seungmin, saying a quiet 'Alright Hyung.'. Felix did  _not_  want to get Chan angry. An angry Chan is like the devil on earth, and he would never say that about any other person.

Felix had gotten ready to sleep, texting his friends a quick 'Good night <3' and putting his phone down to sleep. He had gotten close to most people in the few hours he was there, but there was one person in particular he enjoyed talking to slightly more. They went by the username 'SpearBsUnderCut' and was incredibly funny. They shared the same interest and it was almost like he's met them before. Them because Felix forgot to ask if they were a boy or girl, and he didn't want to assume. Either way, Felix was fine with whatever gender. He liked people for who they were, and wasn't bothered by the silly thing called gender. Though, he hasn't told anyone about that part, but it hasn't been brought up yet so he figures he's in the clear.

\-----------

Its been days and Felix has found himself on his phone more and more. He wasn't ignoring his group mates, he could never! But Felix has made new friends all around the world and every little thing they talked about intrigued him. He learned a lot of trends in the Stray Kids fandom and he absolutely loved how everyone was so open with each other and their lives. Their fans were like family, and not only to them but with each other. It was very heartwarming to him and he made extra efforts to show his love to the fans. I guess you could say he was more than extremely proud to call the 'Ski fandom' his fans and friends. With that, Felix started urging his group mates to post more pictures so the fans would feel their love, (And read about how attacked the felt. In all caps spaced. A T T A C K E D) and telling Seungmin and Jisung how much he loved them and they always looked awesome (For the fandom).

Most importantly, he's been getting closer to this 'SpearBsUnderCut', mostly because they're in the same time zone. They even have nicknames for each other. Felix called him(Yes, he finally grew his balls and asked for his gender) 'Pil' while he called Felix 'Bin'. They mostly talked about Changlix, not on purpose, but it happened. Though, Felix was kind of torn. He loved his Binnie hyung, hence his username, but he could feel himself growing attached, romantically to his Pil. It was easy for the others to see that Felix was kind of jumpy around Changbin now, and no one knew why. The others commented about Felix's phone usage, but didn't really do anything because Felix always said he was reading the comments in the fancafe, which wasn't a total lie. In the short tme Felix wasn't on his phone, he was attached to another member or his manager to make it look like he wasn't on his phone all that much.

Felix became an important member of the Fancafe and he had no regrets about joining. Felix loved to talked to everyone. He was on the greeting squad, update squad, translating squad and hype squad. He loved to hype his friends when they posted a photo of them and he loved to read the stories they'd post, despite feeling a little weird about how accurate these fans were when it came to his members. Felix made memes and chatted with everyone. His Pil was just an active community member, but still well loved like everyone else. Felix could find himself slowly falling more and more for his mysterious Pil and he loved and hated it. He loved the way he'd get excited when he got a message from Pil, but he realized they would never be able to meet each other without revealing his identity.

"Felix, don't you think you're on the Fancafe too much?" "Yeah Lix, I see you giggling and smiling like an idiot at night. It's kinda creepy dude." Felix pouted at his members and puffed out his cute little cheeks. "Well, Chan hyung has Tumblr, and Hyunjin takes twitter, Jeongin and Minho hyung are on Instagram, Jisungie and Woojin hyung are on V-live and Seungminnie does everything. Can I not have the fancafe?" The other members looked at each other, making Chan sigh. "I know, but Lix--" "Hyung, I like talking to the fans, even if they don't know its me. Can you just let me have this?" It was incredibly hard to say no to Felix and his pouty face and the puppy dog eyes. One by one, all of his members broke and just sighed. "Fine, but you have restrictions." Felix cheered, making his members either smile or roll their eyes at him.

\---------------

Felix's time on the Fancafe had become shorter, but that didn't stop him from still making friends and getting to know people. It didn't stop him from talking to Pil, or greeting people. And being on the Fancafe didn't stop Felix from being Felix. He still loved the attention and affection, he still clung to his members, and he was always smiling. Nothing really changed, except his feelings for Pil grew stronger every time they talked, and he was growing more distant from Changbin. Everyone seemed to notice except for the 2 of them. That's why today was they day they all decided to leave and not tell them. They needed to work out the drift between them. Was this the best method? No. But would it work? Probably. They didn't know yet.

Felix woke up to see most of his members gone. He was way past confused, and he was even more confused when he saw Changbin eating ramen in their living room while he was playing on his phone. "Hyung? Where are the others?" Felix asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I don't know. I woke up to everyone gone." The conversation ended there and awkward tension drifted into the room. It was so stuffy it consumed the two of them and Felix hated it.  _When did we grow this much apart?_

Felix escaped the tension by playing on his phone, in the Fancafe. That's how he learned to escape his stressful life. He shed his identity to become normal again. He texted his Pil about being tired and Changbin's phone went off at the same time. Felix looked up at the older male but brushed it off. He heard that Changbin was active in the Fancafe as well, so it was normal to get notifications. Nothing special. Then his phone rang and he noticed Changbin had put his phone down to eat. He looked at the message and Pil had told him he was tired too. Felix shrugged it off and replied with a meme of Hyunjin he saw on the Fancafe and went to sit by Changbin, to hopefully ease the awkwardness around them.

It didn't. They were both sitting on the couch on their phones, ignoring each other. It wasn't until Changbin got up to wash his dishes and Felix messaged Pil only for Chanbin's phone to go off. Of course, Felix was curious, so he checked his phone and saw something that made him gasp. Changbin was Pil?  _No way. No way in hell-- He can't be!_  Felix almost had a heart attack right then and there. With some courage and mostly adrenaline and shock coursing through his body, he got up and walked to the kitchen.

"H-Hyung?" Felix started with a shaky voice. Changbin turned around and raised his eyebrow. "What?" Felix swallowed hard, raising Changbin's phone with the message notification showing. "You're Pil?" He asked and Changbin's eyes narrowed. "Who said you could touch my phone?" Changbin asked, angrily walking to Felix. Felix started to back away slowly. "Wait, hyung!" Changbin didn't listen and tried to snatch his phone back from Felix's grip. It didn't work. Felix had raised his arm over his head and was standing on the tips of his toes. "Yah! Lee Felix! Give it back!" "Wait! Hyung, let me explain!" Changbin wasn't having it. While that was happening, Felix's mind was blank.  _No wonder I had a thing for Pil. It was Changbin hyung?_  Felix's mind went from being blank to a mess in no time at all.

"Hyung! I'm Bin!" Felix blurted. The shock of that hit Changbin, and it hit him hard. There was no way Felix was Bin, his Bin, the Bin he's fallen in love with. There was no absolute way in hell. It wasn't until Felix had shown him his Fancafe profile that it sunk in. "You're not--" "I am!" This was way too much to handle, for both of them. How? Why? Was this luck, or a curse? It was hard to distinguish.

Both of them had sat down and decided to talk about it and what to do. They were both helplessly in love with each other, both through the screen and even in real life. How? No one knows. It was hard for them to wrap their heads around, even now that everything had come clean between them. It was just a mess to them, but they decided they should give it some time. Then maybe they can get together, but for now, they'll resort to continuing to flirt online and keep their relationship there. Was it a good idea? Maybe, maybe not. Who knows, because they sure don't.


End file.
